God knows even angels fall
by Cup'n'cake
Summary: Dieu sait que même les anges chutent. Et son plus bel ange vient d'être faite prisonière par son pire ennemi. Elle doit néanmoins accomplir sa mission : Tuer Asakura Hao. Maintenant qu'elle le connait mieux, en sera t elle capable ? HaoxJeanne
1. Pardonnez moi Seigneur car j'ai péché

Salut tout le monde !

C'est la deuxième fanfic que j'écris alors soyez indulgents !

HaoxJeanne Je sais que c'est un couple bizarre mais je l'adooooooore !

_**G**_o_**d **_k_**n**_o_**w**_s _**e**_v_**e**_n _**a**_n_**g**_e_**l**_s _**f**_a_**l**_l

Chapitre I

Pardonnez-moi Seigneur car j'ai péché

------

Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconaissait pas cet endroit. C'était une chambre simple mais propre. Que s'était-il passé ? On avait changé ses vêtements. Probablement lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Elle devait retrouver les X-Laws … Les X-Laws ! Elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! L'attaque surprise contre Hao qui a mal tourné … Tous les X-Laws morts … Eux qui étaient si puissants, détruits pas Hao et ses sbyres. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens … Elle se souvenait du moment où Spirit of Fire a dévoré Shamash … La jeune sainte éclata en sanglots. Il n'avait épargné personne … sauf elle. Pourquoi ? Elle se souvenait, juste avant de s'évanouir, elle avait été énormément afaiblie. Elle se souvenait de deux hommes qui la ligote et lui bande les yeux. Ils l'avaient traînée jusqu'à Hao. Elle avait eut extrèmement peur. Et puis plus rien.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

: Ah, tu es réveillée !

C'était une voix de garçon.

: Je vais demander à Mari de t'apporter de quoi manger.

Le garçon en question vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près, seulement de loin lors des combats du Shaman fight. Elle savait que lui et Yoh Asakura étaient jumeaux. Pourtant, l'effet que lui fit Hao fut totallement différent. Elle ressentit deux choses à cet instant. La colère, et un autre sentiment dont elle n'était pas certaine, mais qu'elle se dépècha d'étouffer.

Jeanne : Les X-Laws …

Hao : Tous tués sauf toi, et un garçon … Lyserg, Matti avait été chargée de le tuer mais elle l'a épargné.

Jeanne essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais elle ne pu le faire longtemps. Hao essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune sainte.

Jeanne : Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Pourquoi m'as tu laissé vivre !

Hao : …

C'était effectivement une très bonne question. Même lui n'était pas certain de la réponse. Il se leva et sortit. Juste après, il entendit le seul vase de la pièce se fracasser contre la porte.

------

Kanna : Non mais quand même, il s'en donne du mal pour elle …

Peyote : Ouais, pourquoi il ne l'a pas tuée tout simplement ? C'est stupide, elle ne nous sert à rien …

Marion : …

Kanna : On a pourtant tué tous les autres membres de son équipe … C'est même Matti qui a achevé le dernier.

Matilda : Ouaips !

Hao entra dans la pièce.

Hao : Mari, tu iras porter à manger à notre captive.

Il lui jeta la clé et referma la porte aussitôt. Marion alla à la cuisine sans protester. Gardant toujours Chuck dans les bras, elle prit plusieurs aliments et les déposa sur un plateau.

------

Après s'être calmée, Jeanne observa les lieux. La chambre était petite, il y avait juste assez de place pour un lit, une table de chevet et un gros coussin par terre. Une chambre … Elle grimaça. Pour elle, c'était plutôt une cellule. Il y avait deux portes et une ouverture dans le mur. L'une des portes menait à la sortie. Elle fit tourner la poignée, mais elle était fermée à clé. L'autre porte était un garde-robe. Il y avait quelques tenues et une robe de nuit. Elle passa sa tête par l'ouverture du fond. C'était une salle de bain, petite encore une fois. Il y avait une toilette, un lavabo et une douche. Elle sursauta en entendant une clé dans la serrure et la poignée tourner. Elle attrapa la lampe de chevet, déterminée à frapper proprement Hao dès qu'il oserait remettre un pied dans sa chambre. Marion ouvrit la porte et l'élan de l'Iron Maiden s'arrèta aussitôt.

Marion : Je suis venue t'apporter à manger.

Jeanne s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait très faim. La présence de cette jeune fille la préoccupait moins que celle de l'Asakura. Elle mordit dans un morceau de pain. Soudain, une question lui revint en tête.

Jeanne : Depuis quand suis-je inconsciente ?

Marion : Ça doit faire quatre jours maintenant …

Jeanne soupira. Quatre jours … Qu'était devenu Lyserg ?

------

À première vue, il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir quelle heure il était puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la chambre. Mais Jeanne finit par dénicher un cadran dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. 20 : 09. Il y avait aussi une petite croix en bois et un livre. Elle allait regarder le titre quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était lui. Hao Asakura.

Elle agrippa la lampe et se positionna de façon à pouvoir lui assener un violent coup sur la tête avec. Elle allait frapper, mais il attrapa son poignet et la plaqua sur le mur. Le choc la fit lâcher l'objet. Il était là, l'être pour lequel elle s'était torturée. Juste pour le tuer. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'essaya même pas de se libérer, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Il relâcha son emprise et s'assit sur le lit. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, sous le choc.

Hao : Évite d'essayer de m'attaquer à l'avenir s'il te plais.

Jeanne : …

Hao : Tu me dois la vie quand même.

Jeanne : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'épargner ! J'aurais dut mourir avec les X-Laws !

Hao lui sourit.

Jeanne : Ques-ce que tu as !

Hao : Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'emporte.

Jeanne ne bougea plus un muscle. Elle était trop ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Jeanne : Mais ça ne vas pas ! Tu as assassiné tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux à la fin ! Tu veux me faire souffrir avant de mourir ? Eh bien c'est fait ! Tu veux me torturer ? Figure-toi que je tiens très bien la douleur !

Hao se contenta de garder le même sourire.

Jeanne : Tu veux me tuer alors ? Vas-y, je ne demande que ça !!!

Elle attrapa le couteau dont elle s'était servit pour manger et se le plaça sur la poitrine. Elle se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de l'Asakura. La jeune sainte prit la main du garçon et la plaça sur le bout du couteau. Elle tenait l'arme à deux mains.

Jeanne : Vas-y !

Elle soutint son regard, résignée. Mais il n'appuya pas. Il lâcha le couteau et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Jeanne. Il s'approcha d'elle pour parler dans son oreille.

Hao : Si j'avais voulu ta mort, ce serait déjà fait.

Il se leva et ramassa le couteau, la laissant à genoux par terre, immobile.

Jeanne : Qui … Qui es-tu vraiment …

Hao eut un petit rire.

Hao : Je suis le diable cher ange. Mais rassures-toi, ton âme n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus …

Elle vira au rouge. Il ferma la porte juste à temps pour éviter de se prendre une lampe de chevet sur la tête.

------

Kanna : Je ne l'aime pas l'Iron Maiden … Son style ''Princesse Parfaite'' me tape sur les nerfs …

Matti : 'sais pas.

Marion : Je la trouve plutôt gentille …

Hao : Dis, tu est allée la voir quand je te l'ai demandé ?

Marion : Hai, Hao-sama.

Hao : Et elle tolère plutôt bien ta présence ?

Marion : Je … Ne comprends pas …

Hao : Techniquement parlant, elle ne t'attaque pas avec tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main ?

Marion : Je, heu …

Hao : C'était juste à titre d'information.

------

Dès le départ de l'Asakura, Jeanne sortit la petite croix en bois du tiroir et s'installa en position de prière sur le coussin.

Jeanne : Pardonnez-moi Seigneur car j'ai péché. Il s'agit de mon ennemi juré, ainsi que du vôtre, mais pendant un instant, je l'ai désiré. Je prie pour que vous, Seigneur, dans votre grande clémence me donniez la force de surmonter cette épreuve. Aidez-moi à ne pas me laisser séduire par cet être malveillant qui ne désire que m'attirer hors du droit chemin. Je dois surmonter cette épreuve que vous m'envoyez et faire taire ce sentiment et ces pensées qui s'emparent de moi lorsque je le vois. Cet être est un démon, envoyé pour faire de votre dévouée servante un ange déchu. Je dois en rester à la mission que vous m'avez confiée : rayer Asakura Hao de la surface de la terre à tout prix. Car faillir à ma mission, même si je suis tentée, est un péché. Amen.

Elle formula encore quelques prières pour les X-Laws morts au combat, et pour Lyserg. La jeune sainte allait se coucher mais repensa au livre. Elle le sortit de la table de chevet et regarda la page couverture. Il y était inscrit en lettres d'or :

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

------

Alors, ça vous plait ?

Review plizzz !

kiss

max


	2. Un petit oiseau blessé

_**G**_o_**d **_k_**n**_o_**w**_s _**e**_v_**e**_n _**a**_n_**g**_e_**l**_s _**f**_a_**l**_l

Chapitre II

Un petit oiseau blessé.

------

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

C'était le titre du livre. Jeanne l'ouvrit avec précaution, se demandant ce que cette histoire pouvait bien raconter. C'était l'histoire d'une ange faite prisonière par Satan. Le narrateur n'était pas l'ange, mais quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire. Plusieurs pages passèrent sans qu'il y ai un seul dialogue. Puis Satan en personne vint trouver l'ange dans sa cellule. Il resta dans l'ombre et l'ange ne pu voir son visage. Satan lui proposa de devenir un ange déchu à son service, mais il essuya un refus catégorique. Il ne se mit pas en colère, il quitta simplement la cellule.

Jeanne crut bon de refermer le livre et d'aller dormir. Elle aura besoin de forces pour le lendemain.

------

Hao s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Les évènements des derniers jours l'avaient exténué. La question de la jeune sainte lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il la revoyait devant lui, en colère, les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de perdre tout ceux qu'elle aimait par sa faute, à lui. Il était normal qu'elle se demande pourquoi il l'avait épargnée …

-Flash Back-

Il venait de vaincre l'Iron Maiden. Spirit of Fire dévora Shamash. La jeune fille qui se tenait en suspention dans les airs grâce à son fantôme, chuta. Rakist et Peyote la ligottèrent et lui bandèrent les yeux. Ils la trainèrent sans ménagement jusqu'à leur chef. Il avait l'intention de la tuer, mais lorsqu'il la vit, si faible et si vulnérable, il ne put en donner l'ordre à Spirit of Fire. Elle était assise par terre, sa poitrine palpitant comme celle d'un petit oiseau blessé. Il s'était dit qu'il avait fait assez de tort à Dieu pour en plus le priver de son plus bel ange.

Peyote : … Hao-sama ?

Hao se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il prit son menton pour lui relever la tête. Elle avait la respiration sacadée. Tous pouvaient voir qu'elle était paniquée. Hao se releva et prit la parole d'une voix décidée.

Hao : Trouvez-lui une chambre. Marion et Mattilda, occupez-vous d'elle et soignez ses blessures.

La jeune sainte ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Hao la prit dans ses bras. La transportant avec énormément de précautions. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas abimer ses ailes encore plus.

-Fin Du Flash Back-

------

Le lendemain matin, Jeanne se fit réveiller par Marion, qui lui apportait son déjeuner.

Marion : Oh, désolée, je pensais que tu était déjà levée.

Jeanne se frotta les yeux et s'étira.

Jeanne : Non, ça va …

La jeune fille remarqua l'absence d'ustensiles sur le plateau. Elle en déduisit que ça devait être par mesure de sécurité pour Hao. Elle remarqua que Marion regardait la robe de nuit qu'elle portait.

Jeanne : Elle est à toi ?

Marion : Oui, mais elle te va beaucoup mieux.

La robe était un peu trop courte à l'avis de Jeanne, mais elle était tout de même jolie. Matilda entra à cet instant précis.

Matilda : Tu viens Mari, on va aller énerver Kanna !

Marion lui fit un sourire radieux.

Marion : Je vais emmener Chuck !

Matilda : Oui ! Kanna déteste Chuck, il sera utile !

Elles détallèrent en courrant.

------

Jeanne remarqua qu'elles n'avaient pas vérouillé la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants, pour être certaine que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient éloignées. Puis elle se leva et sortit. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer, mais cela importait peu. Si elle avait une seule chance de sortir de là, elle allait la saisir. Elle suivit le cours du couloir. Hao tourna le coin, juste devant elle.

Hao : Tiens, tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de t'enfuir par hasard ?

Jeanne commençait à paniquer. Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Il fit un pas et elle recula.

Hao : Tu croyais vraiment avoir une chance de sortir d'ici ?

Il avançait vers elle, et elle reculait au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à un mur. Lui continua de se rapprocher, mais elle ne pouvait plus se soustraire. Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et plaqua sa main contre le mur d'un geste sec.

Hao : Tu es prise au piège petite maiden …

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'Asakura dans son cou. Il y déposa un baiser. La jeune fille crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Hao : Cette robe te va à merveille.

Il la libéra et lui tourna le dos.

Hao : Marion l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle la trouvait trop courte … Elle trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air solide. Alors elle a cessé de la porter …

Jeanne ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

Hao : Elle te va bien, et c'est encore mieux si on peut l'enlever facilement …

Jeanne vira au rouge. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Jeanne : Tu n'as pas osé …

Hao : Ne t'inquiete pas, personne ne t'a touchée pendant que tu était inconsciente. Tu es encore pure et innocente.

Il sourit puis recula devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Hao : Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, le visage completement rouge. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla.

------

Jeanne se laissa tomber sur son lit, provoquant un « Pouf » sonore.

Jeanne : Seigneur aidez-moi à résister à la tentation à laquelle le Diable me soumet …

------

Hao se jeta sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Il poussa un profond soupir et se retourna sur le dos. Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur son visage.

Hao : Elle ne pourra pas me fuir éternellement …

------

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_


	3. La tentation du Diable

Snif, j'ai pas eut de review ! Mais je ne désespère pas, voilà le chapitre 3 !!! (lol, ça rime)

_**G**_o_**d **_k_**n**_o_**w**_s _**e**_v_**e**_n _**a**_n_**g**_e_**l**_s _**f**_a_**l**_l

Chapitre III

La tentation du Diable

------

Le matin suivant, Marion prit son déjeuner avec la captive. Elle appréciait beaucoup Jeanne. Elles avaient plus de points en commun que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Jeanne était une jeune fille plutôt calme et douce, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Marion : Tu as l'air préocupée, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Jeanne : Je me demande si Lyserg est vivant …

Marion : C'est à Matti qu'il faudrait poser cette question là …

Jeanne : Mais, comment elle pourrait le savoir ? Elle l'a juste laissé là et elle est repartit avec vous il me semble ?

Marion : Mais non, elle l'a rammené ici, comme le seigneur Hao a fait avec toi. Sauf que lui s'est réveillé un jour plus tard alors que toi tu est restée inconsciente quatre jours.

Jeanne : Es-ce qu'il sait que je suis là ?

Marion : Je ne crois pas … On a jugé plus prudent de ne pas lui en parler. Tes blessures à toi étaient plus psycologiques, les siennes étaient bien réelles. Matti n'y est pas allée de main morte ! Il avait un bras et deux côtes cassées ! Il doit se reposer, ce n'est pas le moment de l'inquiéter.

Jeanne : Es-ce qu'il va mieux ?

Marion : Tu verrais ça ! Matti s'en occupe super bien ! C'est-à croire qu'elle l'aime, un peu comme Hao-sama et toi.

Jeanne ne dit rien. L'autre jeune fille avait raison pour elle et Hao.

Marion : Ah, je … Je n'aurais pas dut dire ça, Hao-sama ne sera peut-être pas content …

Elle ramassa les plateaux et s'en alla. Elle prit bien soin de refermer la porte à clé cette fois.

------

Le soir venu, Jeanne regarda son cadran. 21 :49. Elle prit une douche et mit la robe de nuit de Marion, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser un peu à Hao. C'était une robe blanche, avec de la dentelle en bas et aux manches. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi fragile. Elle tira un peu sur l'une des bretelles, qui céda. Elle soupira de lassitude. La jeune sainte sortit le livre du tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle s'assit confortablement sur le lit, dos à la porte. Elle passa légèrement un doigt sur les lignes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve là où elle avait arrêté de lire la dernière fois.

Dans le roman, l'ange restait dans sa petite cellule. Elle refusait catégoriquement de manger ou de boire. Finalement, Satan décida de venir la voir. Il lui expliqua que si il l'avait épargnée jusque là, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle meure de faim. L'ange s'emporta et lui assena un coup du plat de la main. Mais, une demie-seconde plus tard, elle regrettait son geste. Il avait beau l'irriter au plus haut point, c'était le Diable, il pouvait la tuer à n'importe quel moment. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et sortit de la cellule en murmurant d'une voix assurée …

Hao : Tu finira par venir me voir, de toi-même.

Jeanne sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle devait être très absorbée dans sa lecture car il avait pu entrer dans la pièce, reverrouiller la porte, monter sur le lit et s'approcher assez pour pouvoir chuchotter à son oreille, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour être face à lui.

Jeanne : Comment savais-tu la suite ?

Hao : C'était à toi que ça s'adressait.

Jeanne rougit, non cetaine si elle était gênée ou en colère.

Jeanne : Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Hao sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula j'usqu'au mur.

Hao : Parce que tu est un petit ange enchaîné aux pieds de son maître. Tu viendra à moi parce que tu veux la liberté.

Il avança encore.

Hao : Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de ne respecter aucune règle. Tu es forte, mais tu ne pourra pas te livrer bataille à toi-même éternellement …

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis sur les lèvres. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Toutes les fibres de son être réclamaient le garçon. Mais sa mission première lui restait en tête. Elle restait donc là, sans répondre à ses baisers, mais sans pour autant se défiler. C'est seulement lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous sa robe de nuit qu'elle réagit. La tentation du Diable. Il fallait se soustraire à lui.

Jeanne : … Non…

Elle détourna la tête et il s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, il lui sourit calmement puis se leva. Il déposa un baiser sur le fron de la jeune fille et déverrouilla la porte. Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

Hao : Tu viendra, par toi même …

L'Asakura referma la porte et elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serure.

------

Jeanne : J'ai réussit Seigneur. J'ai surmonté mes sentiments. Malgré le désir, je n'ai pas répondu à ses caresses. J'ai résisté à la tentation du Diable, Seigneur. L'épreuve que vous m'envoyez, de devoir le cotoyer sans pouvoir en profiter, est cruelle Seigneur. Mais je réussirai. Je terminerai ma mission, même si cela doit me coûter la vie. Il faut que je le tue, donnez-m'en la force.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune sainte.

Jeanne : Je le tuerai, pour vous. Mais ce qui est plus difficile encore que de devoir vivre à ses côtés, c'est de savoir que nous ne pourrons être ensembles ni dans la vie, ni dans la mort. Puisque vous Seigneur, ne l'accepterez pas là où moi je suis destinée à aller.

Elle ne pu réprimer un flot de larmes douloureuses.

Jeanne : Mais Seigneur, il a raison, je ne pourrai pas souffrir comme cela bien longtemps. Et si Seigneur, par votre volonté je devais échouer dans ma quête pour le détruire, je ne pourrai plus vivre ainsi. Je ne pourrai plus vivre du tout. Amen.

------

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! review pliz !


	4. La chute de l'ange

Merci a ceux qui m'ont fait des review c'est très apprécié croyez-moi ! (selon les 'hits' il y a 12 personnes qui ont lu jusqu'au chapitre 3, et seulement 3 d'entre elles ont mis une review :( lol

Voila le chapitre 4 !

_**G**_o_**d **_k_**n**_o_**w**_s _**e**_v_**e**_n _**a**_n_**g**_e_**l**_s _**f**_a_**l**_l

Chapitre IV

La chute de l'ange

------

Il était minuit. Jeanne ne dormait pas. Elle serrait dans sa main le couteau qu'elle avait réussit à dérober. Elle avait vu où se trouvait la chambre d'Hao. Elle savait qu'il devait dormir profondément. Rien ne manquait pour qu'elle puisse accomplir cette mission si cruelle qui l'avait obsédée jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Elle entra le couteau dans la serrure de la porte et entendit bientôt le bruit distinctif de la serrure qui se brise. Elle marcha dans le couloir, qu'elle trouva étonnament long, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de l'Asakura. Elle fit doucement tourner la poignée.

------

La jeune sainte avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le lit. Il était là. Couché sur le dos, il dormait paisiblement. Elle grimpa sur le lit et se plaça silencieusement sur le garçon. Elle éleva le couteau dans les airs, ses mains tremblaient.

Jeanne : Seigneur, donnez-moi la force …

Un flot de larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Hao : Je te l'avais dit …

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne bougea pas un muscle.

Hao : Je t'avais dit que tu viendrais me retrouver de toi-même …

Jeanne resta un instant encore immobile. Une larme glissa de son visage et atterit sur le torse du garçon. L'Asakura se redressa et posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvre. Le cœur de Jeanne palpitait à un rythe effreiné.

Jeanne : _Seigneur, donnez-moi la force d'abaisser mon arme, il est là, à ma mercie …_

Hao, gardant toujours sa bouche en contact avec la sienne : Tu ne le feras pas …

Jeanne se laissa embrasser encore une fois. Elle laissa tomber l'arme, qui heurta le sol dans un bruit métalique. Elle passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de l'Asakura et, pour la première fois, répondit à son étreinte. Il la prit par la taille et la renversa délicatement sur le dos. Un sourire carnassier déforma son visage. Il releva la robe de la jeune fille avec une délicatesse terrifiante. Chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait pour enlever ses vêtements semblaient précis et assurés.

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

------

Jeanne se réveilla aux côtés d'Hao. Elle se leva tranquilement et chercha des yeux sa petite robe blanche. La veille, Hao avait déchiré la bretelle qui tenait encore. Jeanne ramassa donc l'un des t-shirt de l'Asakura qui trainait par terre. Sur elle, le chandail avait plutôt l'air d'une robe courte, mais cela importait peu maintenant. Elle ramassa le couteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber la veille au soir, puis remonta sur le lit. Elle caressa le visage d'Hao et écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle. On ne pouvait lire aucune expression sur son visage. Elle posa l'arme droit sur son cœur, résignée.

Jeanne : Seigneur, j'ai échoué. Je n'ai eu ni le courage, ni la force de terminer ma mission. J'ai chuté seigneur. En agissant comme je l'ai fait, j'ai été indigne de vous. Il s'agit de mon pire ennemi, un être mauvais, un meurtrier …

Elle versa une larme.

Jeanne : Mais je l'aime Seigneur. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un péché, mais je me suis donnée à lui. Toute mon existence à été vouée à la destruction de ce garçon, car il est un meurtrier. Mais j'ai tué moi aussi Seigneur. J'ai tué des personnes, trop, beaucoup trop de personnes. Ils me hantent lorsque je ferme les yeux, c'est ma punition. Mon dernier péché sera de refuser désormais le cadeau que vous m'avez fait : Ma vie. Car je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais être à ses côtée. Et vous savez comme moi quel sort vous réservez, Seigneur, à ceux qu'il s'enlèvent la vie …

Elle afficha un sourire désespéré et elle eut un petit rire qui sonnait même a peine triomphant.

Jeanne : Eh oui Seigneur. Ils vont en enfer. Je me console donc en sachant que lui et moi seront au moins ensembles dans la mort.Amen.

Hao : Tu ne devrais pas faire cela …

La jeune fille poussa un cri se surprise et laissa tomber le couteau. Hao passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hao :Ce serait dommage d'abimer une si jolie poitrine.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Hao : Je ne te croyais pas sérieuse quand tu a pensé te suicider. Tu m'a fait peur …

L'Iron maiden éclata en sanglots amers. Elle se retourna et alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras du garçon.

Hao : Ton Dieu ne doit pas être très content … J'ai brûlé tes ailes.

Jeanne : Non, c'est toi qui m'a permit de m'envoler … Et puis … Même les anges peuvent chuter …

------

Jeanne sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la chambre. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas pressé, comme pour éviter qu'on ne la questionne. Ses longs cheveux mouillés lançaient quelques goutes d'un côté et de l'autre. Rakist tourna le coin juste à temps pour la voir rentrer dans la chambre. Il avait reconnut le t-shirt qu'elle portait, il était noir avec un pentagramme qui couvrait tout le dos. C'était l'un des préférés du seigneur Hao. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéroger davantage, Hao ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il était mouillé et ne portait qu'une serviette de bain à la taille.

Hao : Jeanne ! Tu as oublié ta ro- Tiens, salut Rakist !

Rakist : C'est pas vrai !

Hao : Mmh ?

Rakist attrapa son seigneur par les épaules, d'un geste brusque.

Rakist : VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT AVEC L'IRON MAIDEN ?!?!?!?

------

Jeanne claqua la porte de sa chambre d'un coup sec. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser.

Jeanne : Il m'a empêché de faire une bêtise …

------

Le soir venu, Jeanne était encore plongée dans la lecture du roman qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle l'avait presque terminé, il ne restait que quelques pages. Hao entra dans sa chambre au moment où elle terminait la page 209.

Hao : Vient.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina hors de la chambre. Il courrut j'usqu'à la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit et Jeanne comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Jeanne posa un regard plein de questions sur le garçon.

Hao : Tu vois …

Il la fit tourner face à la pluie et la prit par la taille.

Hao : C'est ton Dieu qui pleure … Il vient de perdre l'un de ses anges.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment immobiles. Jeanne observait la pluie tomber avec ses yeux de braise.

------

Jeanne rentra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'Hao sortit, elle remarqua qu'il ne verrouilla pas la porte. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était libre, où s'agissait-il d'une invitation ?

------

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

Lol, j'espere que ca vous a plu ! Laissez une review s.v.p !

kiss

max


	5. Remors

Me revoila ! (je suis pas morte - -) Je sais, c'est long à poster, mais bon y'a pas trop de monde qui la lise alors il faut que je me concentrer sur mon autre fanfic (Ookami) qui a plus de lecteurs ... Enfin c'est ce que je me disait sauf qu'Ookami n'avance pas plus ... - -

**À LIRE S.V.P !!!** Ce chapitre représente tout ce qui est arrivé à Lyserg pendant les autres chapitres. Puisque je n'en avait pas parlé, eh bien voilà, un chapitre pour son histoire à lui ...

_**G**_o_**d**_k_**n**_o_**w**_s _**e**_v_**e**_n_**a**_n_**g**_e_**l**_s_**f**_a_**l**_l

Chapitre V

Remors

------

Lyserg se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Quel horrible cauchemard ! À en juger pas l'éclairage de la pièce, il fesait encore nuit. Une chandelle enveloppait la petite chambre d'une faible lumière dorée. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur l'unique fenêtre, et la porte était fermée. Maintenant qu'il y repensait … Les affreux évènements de son rêve s'étaient réelement passés ! Les X-Laws avaient été massacrés jusqu'au dernier. Enfin, à part lui … Il eut à peine le temps de s'interoger sur son cas, qu'une atroce douleur lui lacéra la poitrine. Il poussa un cri étouffé en se pliant en deux. Il entendit une voix murmurer …

: Du calme, tu vas empirer ton cas.

Lyserg : Ques-ce que …

: Chut, recouche-toi.

Une main de jeune fille, à en juger par ses doigts fins et délicats, vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lyserg. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais obtempéra tout de même. Il susauta en sentant une compresse d'eau froide sur son front. La douleur se calmait peu à peu.

Lyserg : Qui êtes-vous ?

: … Si je te le dis, tu ne m'attaque pas d'accord ? Parce que dans ta condition, j'aurais tôt fais de te tuer alors …

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire étouffé.

Lyserg : J'ai une raison de t'attaquer ?

: Eh bien …

Lyserg : Peu importe qui tu es, je te promet de ne jamais te faire du mal.

Bien qu'il fut incapable de distinquer quoi que ce soit dans la noirceur quasi-totale, il devina un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

: Je suis Mathilda Matis, d'Hanagumi.

------

Mathilda : Hello ! Le beau au bois dormant se réveille !

Elle ouvrit les rideaux à la volée, inondant la pièce de soleil. Lyserg se protégea les yeux avec son bras. Il entendit Mathilda déposer, ou plutôt jeter, un plateau de métal. Depuis le début de sa convalescence, il y avait maintenant quelques jours, la jeune fille lui apportait ses repas dans sa chambre, lui étant trop ammoché emcore pour se lever. Lyserg remonta vivement sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. La jeune sorcière sauta sur le lit sans ménagement.

Mathilda : Lyserg ! J'ai ton p'tit dej' !

Il marmonna quelques phrases insompréensibles, et elle sut que c'était encore une fois un refus. Mais Mathilda Matis n'était pas une perdante ! Elle l'obligerait à se lever malgré ses protestations. La jeune fille se plaça au bout du lit et s'empara de la couverture. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, mais Lyserg retenait le drap pour ne pas qu'il s'enlève. Mathilda mit tout son poids pour essayer encore une fois de le récupérer, mais le jeune homme le retenait fermement. Soudain, un sourire espiègle fendit le visage pâle du garçon. Il lâcha prise et la sorcière virevolta plus loin, emportée par son propre élan. Elle prit quelques instants à se débattre pour se dépêtrer de la couverture, pendant que Lyserg s'était tout siplement recouché.

Mathilda : Très bien, si c'est comme ça tu peux dire adieu à ton repas !

Elle lui fit une grimace et s'empara du plateau qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevêt quelques minutes plus tôt. Lyserg entendit son propre ventre gargouiller.

Lyserg : Attends j'ai … j'ai changé d'avis !

Il se débarassa de la couverture et se leva d'un bond. Il la rattrapa et la força à se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama emprunté à Hao. Mathilda avait cru bon de ne pas lui en parler, il aurait probablement refusé de le mettre. La sorcière éclata de rire face au visage écarlate de Lyserg, qui s'était apperçut qu'elle le détaillait depuis plusieurs secondes. Pour mettre fin au silence embarassant, il attrappa l'une des tranches de pain déposées sur le plateau de la jeune fille et l'enfourna completement dans sa bouche.

------

De jours en jours, l'état de Lyserg s'améliorait. Mathilda venait le voir dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment coupable de lui avoir infligé toutes ces blessures, alors elle voulait se racheter en s'occupant de lui, pauvre blessé cloué au lit depuis plusieurs jours. Hao-sama la harcelait de plus en plus, affirmant que l'ancien X-Laws ne devrait pas rester dans leur repaire. Mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à s'attaquer directement à Lyserg. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Mathilda pour quelque chose qu'il était lui-même en train de faire !

Lyserg : Je suis désolé, je te cause beaucoup de problèmes …

Mathilda : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est toi qui cours le plus de danger … Sauf que de toute façon, Hao-sama ne s'attaquera pas directement à toi, pas tant qu'il gardera Jeanne avec lui …

Elle regretta ses derniers mots dès qu'elle les eut prononcés. Elle n'avait pas parlé de l'Iron Maiden à Lyserg, préférant lui dire que tout les X-Laws étaient décédés lors du combat qui les avait opposés à l'équipe d'Hao. Elle avait cru qu'il chercherait à retrouver sa chef s'il avait été au courant, alors la jeune fille avait gardé le secrèt.

Lyserg : La sainte Iron Maiden est en vie !?

Mathilda : Oui, mais Hao-sama semble la favoriser alors j'ai eut peur pour ta sécurité si tu essayais de la retrouver …

La jeune sorcière sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux.

Mathilda : Il a dit que si jamais tu tentais quoi que ce soit pour la lui prendre, il te tuerait … Tu comprends, j'avais trop peur que … que …

Elle ne trouvait plus les mots juste. Elle éclata en sanglots en repensant à la pression que son chef lui mettait sur les épaules. Mathilda avait eut si peur pour Lyserg qu'elle avait préféré lui mentir pour le garder en sécurité. Elle voulut s'expliquer, mais les lèvre du jeune homme effleurèrent doucement les siennes. La sorcière passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et approfondit une simple caresse en un baiser au goût légèrement salé.

------

Lyserg se réveilla en pleine nuit. Mathilda s'était endormie la tête enfouie dans ses bras, à demi par terre, à demi sur le lit du garçon. Il se redressa et réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes. Jeanne était encore en vie, et son devoir était de la sortir de là, même si sa vie était en jeu. Il regarda le visage paisible de Mathilda, se convaincant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tous les deux. L'ancien X-Laws se leva et observa la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun autre vêtement à mettre que le pantalon pyjama qu'il portait à ce moment. De toute façon, cela importait peu. Le problème était plutôt sa propre conscience qui lui reprochait de vouloir faire ça à Mathilda. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait secourir sa chef avant qu'Hao ne lui fasse du mal. Lyserg se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Il observa une dernière fois son visage, où les larmes étaient déjà sèches, et sortit de la chambre. L'ancien X-Laws se sentait déjà accablé de remors lorqu'il déambula dans les corridors pour trouver la chambre de Jeanne. À chaque porte, Morfin se glissait dans la chambre et revenait pour dire à Lyserg si ils avaient trouvé la bonne. Au bout de quatre essais, la fée revint avec une réponse positive. Le garçon entra, avec la ferme intention de sortir Jeanne de cet endroit.

------

_**D**__ieu __**s**__ait__** q**__ue__** m**__ême __**l**__es __**a**__nges __**c**__hutent_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai laissé ma page Microsoft Word sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Mes parents (qui ne connaissent rien au manga) ont eu la gentillesse de commencer le chapitre pour moi :

il était une fois caca quichit

qui fesait pipi et caca sur le tapis.

------sa face de crevette

nous fesais aller à la toilette.

A suivre…------

J'ai vraiment rit quand j'ai vu ça XD J'étais juste parti me doucher, et quand je reviens, il était écris ça sous le titre « God knows even angels fall »

Le « caca quichit » c'est à cause de Kakashi dans le manga Naruto - -

Et les crevettes, c'est parce que mon père trouve qu'ils ont tous l'air de crevettes maigrichones dans mes mangas - -

J'ai trouvé ça tordant XD lol

kiss

max


End file.
